Featured Music
A Spotify Playlist Tracklisting: S1 Theme: Blind boys of Alabama – Way down in the hole S2 Theme: Tom Waits – Way down in the hole (original version) S3 Theme: The Neville Brothers – Way down in the hole S4 Theme: DoMaJe– Way down in the hole S5 Theme: Steve Earl - Way down in the hole Closing theme, there are 3 slightly different version!: Blake Leyh - The Fall SEASON 1 s1.01 D'Angelo in the car Jay-Z's - IZZO (H.O.V.A.) 1st scene @ Orlando's Bill Wither - Use Me McNulty whines to Bunk about his ex-wife Gram Parsons & Emmylou - The Streets Of Baltimore Shardene tries to get D'Angelo to buy her a drink Grace Jones - Pull Up To The Bumper s1.02 D'Angelo and Avon in the community centre Aaliyah - Got to Give it Up D'Angelo and Avon on the stairs at the community center Chic - Good Times Prez, Herc & Carver drinking beer and arguing about the case Guess Who - American woman McNulty is drinking in his car Mickey & Silvia - Love is strange s1.03 D'Angelo goes to drop off the cash at the club Ja Rule - Down ass bitch(the link is the censored version) Back in the club talking to the stripper Rufus & Chaka Khan - Tell Me Something Good McNulty disturbs Pearlman to ask her about the pagers Lucinda Williams - 2 kool 2 be 4 gotten McNulty in the police station listening to the radio Dirty Old Town (by Pierce Turner according to Wikipedia - the link is to The Pogues' version, but it's definitely not that one that's used in the show) (also check out the version of the dubliners!) s1.04 McNulty and Lester Freeman in the bar before McNulty goes to Kima's place Miles Davis - All Blues s1.05 Avon's Radio alarm clock thingy while he gets dressed Michael Franti & Spearhead - Oh My God (links to accoustic version) Drunk McNulty warbling to himself with his Ikea beds Star of the County Down (links to a version by the Orthodox Celts) D'Angelo talking to Orlando and asking the stripper out Poe - Hey Pretty s1.06 Avon visits the pit in slomo Cytoplastik - Wax Music Box Lester asking if it cost Daniels at the end Duke Ellington - Fleurette Africaine s1.07 Bunk & McNulty in the bar Loretta Lyne & Conway Twitty - You're the reason our kids are ugly (cover version) s1.08 McNulty's kids following Stringer The Tokens - The lion sleeps tonight s1.09 Avon and Stringer being followed after the game Michael Franti and Spearhead - Rock the Nation s1.10 Kima approaches her doom Talib Kwelli & Mos Def (they form Blackstar) - Hater Players s1.11 Weebey and D'Angelo go and meet the fishies Masta Ace ft Strick - Unfriendly game Kima's gf crying Nina Simone's - Sugar in My Bowl s1.12 Wallace's last meal in the diner Paul Anka - Put Your Head on my Shoulder s1.13 Ending montagey thing Jesse Winchester - Step by Step SEASON 2 s2.01 Looking Glass - Brandy (You're A Fine Girl) The Nighthawks - Sixteen Tons [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKYALsp-sIg The Stooges & Iggy Pop- search and destroy --> album: Raw power (also on The Life Aquatic ost)] Meryl Streep & Lily Tomlin - A Prairie Home Companion - not sure if this is the right version s2.02 Aretha Franklin - The House That Jack Built Lyle Lovett - Goodbye to Carolina -->album:I Love Everybody s2.03 War - Cisco kid Dante expresses his jealous side to Omar: Sean Paul - Get Busy s2.04 Velvelettes - He Was Really Saying Something Frankie Lymon - I Promise To Remember Irma Thomas - Ruler Of My Heart Gram Parsons & Emmylou Harris - Streets of Baltimore Steppenwolf - Magic Carpet Ride Tammy Wynette - Your Good Girl's Gonna Go Bad s2.05 Akrobatik – The hand that rocks the cradle Maria Muldaur - Midnight at the Oasis s2.06 ..anyone? s2.07 Diana Ross & The Supremes - Love Child s2.08 [http://youtube.com/watch?v=uxv0t7lVKgM Pogues - Transmetropolitan --> Album: Red roses for me] s2.09 Mary Wells - You Beat Me To the Punch s2.10 Johnny Cash - I Walk the Line Joan Jett - Roadrunner s2.11 Stelios Kazantzidis - To Psomi tis Xanthias (Bread in a Foreign Land) Stelios Kazantzidis - Efige Efige--> album possibly: Palia Laika s2.12 Steve Earle - I Feel Alright s2.13 Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - Have You Ever Seen the Rain -->album: The Hit List (s2e13) SEASON 3 s3.01 An updated Shaft Theme s3.02 Ludacris - Stand Up s3.03 George Clinton - Atomic Dog The Pogues - Body of an American Shane McGowan - Sally MacLennane(Might be it..(version by the pogues DJ Technics - My Life s3.04 [http://youtube.com/watch?v=7feQ7ojs1jY Biggie Smalls - My Downfall -->Album: Life After Death] Ludacris - Splash waterfalls s3.05 War- Me and Baby Brother s3.06 s3.07 Sheryl Crow - Are You Strong Enough to Be My Man? LL Cool J - Head Sprung s3.08 Bob Marley - Buffalo Soldiers Hank Williams - I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry (not sure) J-Kwon - Everybody in the Club Gettin Tipsy? some Outkast according to a poster on the HBO BB s3.09 s3.10 Dem Franchise Boyz - In my White Tees Music Explosion - Little Bit of Soul s3.11 s3.12 Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like It's Hot Solomon Burke – Fast train --> album: Don't give up on me SEASON 4 (info from the HBO site) 4.01: Bodie's corner Dead Meadow - At Her Open Door Slim Charles in SUV Bone Thugz-n-Harmony - Handle The Vibe Outside club with Fruit Kid Kurrupt - Something Wrong Fruit gets shot Elephant Man - Krazy Don't know if this is it.. Carcetti comes home The Chi-Lites -(For God's Sake) Give More Power To The People Carcetti's political ad Blake Leyh - The Patriot Act Carcetti tours the neighborhood alleys Black Toast Music - Back Home On the corner with Kevin & Randy Mobb Deep - Survival of The Fittest Craps in the alley Parliament - Tear The Roof Off The Sucker (Give Up The Funk) (very short piece) End Titles Blake Leyh - The Fall (for link see themes) 4.02: Prez cleans the classroom Johnny Cash - Ring of Fire Bodie's corner Chingy - Ur Uh Freak Carcetti in police bar George Jones - White Lightning Marlo hands out cash on corner Black Toast Music - Spread The Word (Black toast music site) Marlo hands out cash on corner Black Toast Music - Spanish Fly Donut steals an SUV Ying Yang Twins - Salt Shaker Namond comes home Ohio Players - Love Roller coaster 4.03: Omar in deli Sm Town - 2nd Winter (I warn you..this is just ..weird) Chris & Snoop in SUV Black Toast Music - Drop From Below Michael handles junkies The Diplomats - Crunk Muzik Omar & Ronaldo in van Paco - Brinquen Mi Raza Greggs in store Alfonso Christian Lover - Can't You See McNulty at home The Iguanas - 9 Volt Heart McNulty at home The Iguanas - Arrimate Colvin in hotel room Max Harris - Cool Stepper Omar robs store Macy Gray - Why Didn't You Call Me Ext funeral home car by Black Toast Music - Bullet To The Brain Funeral home organ Billy Sherwood - Organic 4.04: Card game The Wild Magnolias - Smoke My Peace Pipe Marlo in drugstore Super Junior - Oh Nuel Man Eun Chris pulls up in SUV Black Toast Music - Git A Move On Rim shop Chamillionaire - Ridin'dirty Donut drives by Damian Champ - Jumpin' Like Rope Re-up car drops drugs DJ Technics - Pumpkin Royce's poker game Jerome Sedeyn - La Marelle Bunk * Freamon in bar The Isley Brothers - This Old Heart of Mine (Is Weak For You) Butchie's bar Deacon John - Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out Omar robs card game The Meters - Cissy Strut Cutty drops off the boys Black Toast Music - This Is War 4.05: Carcetti at flea market Clint Eastwood - Another One Bites The Dust Prez in classroom at lunch time Chris Brown - Yo (Excuse Me Miss) Car by outside Andre's store Black Toast Music - Walkin' The Wild Chris robs store Alicia Keys - A Woman's Worth Freamon & Bunk search sewers The O'Jays - Backstabbers Chris & Marlo in SUV Vybz Kartel Feat. Wayne Marshall - New Millenium 4.06: Church Church choir - Lead Me Guide Me Church Opus1 - Psalm Carcetti & Clay Davis Black Toast Jazz - One More Once Cutty jogs Curtis Mayfield - Move On Up (Extended Version) Boys in Donut's SUV Black Toast - Attention Omar in store Rick James - Give it To Me Baby Namond at home Angela Johnson - Got To Let It Go Namond's video game Blake Leyh - Robots In The Hood Carcetti victory rally Opus1 - Three Deuces Carcetti victory rally Sister Sledge - We Are Family 4.07: Namond's corner Dierks Bentley - Lot of Leavin' Left to Do Namond's corner Diablo & Darkroom Productions - Jail Flick (it's in the list) Sherrod & runner in car Lil' Flip - You'z a Trick Greggs searches alley Ray Cash - Bumpin' My Music Bubbles & Sherrod on street Rod Lee - Dance My Pain Away 4.08: Herc pulls over SUV Black Toast Music - Get It Done Foerster's wake The Pogues - Body of An American Prop Joe's store Funkadelic - Thumparella Carcetti watches cops work Outkast - B.O.B. Bunk in Andre's store Paula Campbell - Won't Love You Back Namond's walkman Black Toast Music - Hard Time Marlo's courtyard Tyree Colion & Darkroom Productions - Soldierz Story Bunk in Andre's Store Angela Johnson - Where's The Love Daniels & Carcetti meet Black Toast Jazz - Another Moon 4.09: Prop Joe & Marlo talk Chamillionaire - Picture Perfect Chris & Marlo Talk Mullyman & Darkroom Productions - Get Ready (Bodymore Soldiers) Omar & Renaldo in van Alexis & Fido - Eso Ehh Prop Joe's Store Harold Melvin & The Bluenotes - Don't Leave Me This Way Michael at Store Pump Audio - Water Colvin's car Billie Holiday - I Cover The Waterfront Colvin in restaurant Black Toast Music - Highway 14 Daniels & Pearlman Alison Krauss & Union Station - Goodbye Is All We Have Namond plays the car radio Three 6 Maffia - Poppin' My Collar Andre & Slim Charles DMX - Lord Give Me A Sign 4.10: Donut steals an SUV Dirty Hartz - That's Da Sound (it's in the list) Walker looks for Donut Tyree Colion & Darkroom Productions - Projects Omar watches Marlo Black Toast Music - Before I Die Kevin talks to Marlo Ray Cash - Dope Game (imeem..login to hear full version) Bubbles in car William De Vaughn - Be Thankful For What You've Got Herc's ringtone Three 6 Mafia - Stay Fly Dinner at Colvin's house Solomon Burke - Got to Get You Off My Mind Omar & Renaldo on stake out Khriz & Angel - Ven Bailalo Bunk & McNulty at restaurant Joe Cocker - Feelin' Alright? (apparently also featured on the 'House' ost) Bug's dad in convenience store Clarence Carter - Slip Away 4.11: Chinese restaurant The Chaozhou Ensemble - Gong Yan Shi Chun Walker and boys on street Black Toast Music - What You Lookin' At Omar & Renaldo on stakeout K'Luba - Carta Del Hijo Preso Walker comes out of bar Martha Reeves and The Vandellas - Come and Get These Memories Carcetti visits office Men At Work - Land Down under McNulty & Bodie in restaurant Anthony Hamilton - Comin' From Where I'm From Carcetti fundraiser Opus1 - Music Maker Omar at Prop Joe's The Meters - Pocky Way Chris talks to Marlo Dem Franchize Boys - Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It 4.12: Omar & Renaldo watch Cheese Pitbull ft Lil' John - Toma Kenard & Namond on corner Diablo & Darkroom Productions - Round My Hood Michael & Namond on street Black Toast Music - This Is a Raid Omar in Butchie's Bar The Wild Magnolias - New Suit Carcetti Waits Opus1 - Silent Night (plenty of other versions out there) Carcetti Waits Opus1 - Joy To The World (plenty of other versions out there) Carcetti Waits Opus1 - We Wish You A Merry Christmas (plenty of other versions out there) Bunk & McNulty in bar Raymond Winnfield - Things Could Be Better Prop Joe gets a call Funkadelic - In The Cabin of My Uncle Jam Kimmy sings to guard Salt-n-Pepa - Get Up Everybody 4.13: Landsman in homicide office Jingle Bell Rock (The HBO site didn't mention who sings/which version they used) Omar's gang wraps up Dueto Bertin Y Lalo - Corrido a Santa Adelaida Dukie sees Michael in bed Tha Plague & Darkroom Productions - When You See Us (it's in the list) Dukie outside high school Sqad Up & Darkroom Productions - I'm a Baller Carcetti waits Opus1 - We Three Kings Wilson & Parker talk in bar Al Green - Love and Happiness (apparently also featured on the Menace 2 society ost) Season finale montage Paul Weller - I Walk on Guilded Splinters Namond sees Donut in SUV Mullyman - The Life, The Hood, The Streetz (it's in the list) SEASON 5 5.01: Marlo's Lair, McNulty Watches Eric B & Rakim - Eric B Is President Chris & Michael talk on street Chamillionaire - Not A Criminal Guy In Blue Car Buys Drugs On Corner The Nighthawks - Blind Love Michael, Dukie, And Bug At Home Ne-Yo - Because Of You Mcnulty And Detectives In Bar Slim Harpo - I'm a King Bee Herc And Detectives In Bar Blondie - The Tide Is High Mcnulty Drinks In A Bar Ernie K-Doe - Mother-In-Law Newspaper Staff In Bar Davis - Do Me That Way 5.02: Mcnulty In Car, Has A Flat Boston - More Than a Feeling Freamon Waits For Marlo Sarah Vaughan - Black Coffee Freamon Sings In Car Erma Franklin - Piece Of My Heart Freamon Listens To The Radio Etta James - Don't Cry Baby Bunk, Freamon, Mcnulty Drink In Bar Donald Harrison - All My Love Sc58 Bubbles And Waylon Talk On The Street Solomon Burke - Cry To Me 5.03 McNulty buys red ribbon The Fifth Dimension - Up Up And Away Greek Diner Lyra - To Tragoudi Xenitias McNulty with woman in bar ? & The Mysterians - 96 Tears (? = a band/artist) Wilson & Haynes meet in bar Eddie Houston - Away From Home Greek Diner Markos Vamvakaris - Mi Me Pismatonis Scene 44 Marlo Meets with Prop Joe Sterling Silver Starship - Booty Body Ready Scene 52 McNulty and Gutierrez in coffee shop Salim Nourallah - Don't Be Afraid Scene 55 Michael and the boys dropped off Hugh Mundell - Red Gold & Green Haynes & Twigg in bar Kermit Ruffins - When I Die (You Better Second Line) (click the album 'Big easy' and listen :) ) Butchie's Bar Little Junior Parker - Mystery Train Butchie's back room Junior Wells (& Mike Bloomfield) - Messin With The Kid s5.04 Altercation On Michael's Corner Ogun Feat. Phathead - What You Know About Baltimore Prop Joe Visits A Florist Barbara Lewis - Baby I'm Yours Omar And Slim Charles Trouble Funk - Drop The Bomb McNulty In The Bar The Clash - Train In Vain Omar And Donnie Shortie - Street Legendz s5.05 Cutty and Dukie talk at the gym Sly & The Family Stone - In Time Mcnulty Meets Journos In Bar Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (I personally also like the version that Nas did on Stillmatic!) Omar And Donnie Wait In Car Joe Tex - Just Out Of Reach Marlo's Crew Talk At The Rim Shop Shop Boyz - Party Like A Rock Star Omar And Donnie Wait In Car The Temptations - Just My Imagination The Mcnulty Boys At Home Dead Meadow - Beyond The Fields We Know Omar And Donnie Wait In Car Smokey Robinson & Miracles - My Girl Has Gone Omar And Donnie Wait In Car Curtis Mayfield & The Impressions - Gypsy Woman (this is a version with Bobby Womack & Curtis Mayfield..instead of The Impressions) S5.06 Bunk Talks To Randy Don Ferquan (aka Quan) - Amerikkka's Pie (I can link to his myspace) Landsman In His Office Patsy Cline - Walkin' After Midnight Omar Steals Stash Mullyman - I'm Good There (according to his myspace it can be found on allhiphop.com but I'm not a member there.) McNulty Goes For A Drive The Pogues - Turkish Song Of The Damned Also check out this website with: http://web.archive.org/20040113054252/www.geocities.com/hmshultz/wire#s1 Major thanks goes out to a fan called Jeremiah and to Bendy1 (giving credit where credit is due ;). s5.07 McNulty, Pearlman & Phelan In Diner Sam Cooke - Shake Carver Picks Up Michael On His Corner G.E.M. - The Ooh Ahh Song (it's in the list of playable songs) Fletcher Meets Bubbles At Soup Kitchen Zapp & Roger - Dance Floor Greggs Assembles Ikea Maya Azucena - Down, Down -> Part 1 Part 2 Haynes In Cop Bar Little Walter - My Babe (not performed by Little Walter, but this guy makes a good alternative) Omar And Savino In Alley Behind Club Ground Loop Music - Eurotrash Haynes And Mello Talk In Bar The Nighthawks - I Told You So (You Should'a Known Better) (their website) Greggs Assembles Ikea Again Erykah Badu - On & On Michael's Corner Gets An Unexpected Visitor Bossman - Ayo (his myspace) s5.08 Poot and Dukie In Shoe Store Lady D - Stay Dozerman and Truck Check Out Rental Car Parliament - Every Booty (Get On Down) (US only..so it sucks for me - rhapsody apparently got all tracks..but US only) Kenard and Omar In Corner Store Choi Suk Jun - Let This As Nothing Happened Bunk's Ringtone In Crime Lab Lou Rawls - You'll Never Find A Love Like Mine Chris and Snoop In Suv Hurricane Chris - A Bay Bay Freamon And Davis, Scene 65 Coleman Hawkins - I'm Lookin' Over A Four Leaf Clover s5.09 Haynes & Ruby Talk In Coffee Shop Donald Harrison - Idris Song Detectives Watch Monk & Cheese Ghostface - Be Easy Herc & Guys Drink Around Car Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers - Refugee Freamon & Clay Davis In Club Ramsey Lewis trio- The In Crowd Haynes Meets Wiley At Veterans Hospital Thin Lizzy - Jail Break Michael In Cab Bossman - So Fresh Michael & Snoop In Suv T Pain ft Akon - Bartender s5.10 Freamon & McNulty In Empty Bar Liz Carroll - The Green Mountain McNulty Plays a Game With The Kids at Home Robert Plant & Alison Krauss - Rich Woman Bubbles Brings Crabs Up For Rae Lafayette Gilchrist - Assume The Position Wake In Bar Joe Shannon & John McGreevy - The Bucks Of Oranmore Wake In Bar The Pogues - The Body Of An American Exit Bar, Greggs Talks To McNulty & Freamon The Pogues - The Broad Majestic Shannon Michael Sticks Up Rim Shop David Banner - K.O. Montage The Blind Boys Of Alabama - Way Down In The Hole (see themes, way up)